Defense Mechanism
by Aeneid
Summary: Prequel to Scarring. As Shinji struggles to accept his feelings for a certain blue-haired female Coordinator, he does his best to deny it. And denial is the mother of all defense mechanisms. Ikarishipping.
1. Projection

Hey guys! I'm making this very short series that will probably consist of eight chapters, all of it focusing on a psychological term 'defense mechanism'. Each chapter portrays Shinji's attempt to mask his growing attraction/affection towards a certain blue-haired female coordinator. I am not a psychology major and I know that there are many more defense mechanisms, but I will simply focus on the ones that I will find easier to write, as well as the ones I am very much familiar with.

With that said, please enjoy this mini series!

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Defense Mechanism

* * *

**Chapter 1: Projection**

_Passing to someone what you truly think, feel or do that is unacceptable to you._

* * *

"Why are you even here?"

Shinji was currently in Kissaki City that day, particularly in the Pokémon Center, waiting for lodging. Joi-san, the Pokémon Nurse, had informed him that if he wanted to have a room, he was to wait for a bit before they could give him one. They had to clean it up first so the next trainer would be able to stay there. The purple-haired trainer had settled himself in the lobby near the fire place so he could warm up there, and before he knew it, his rival had gone inside the Pokémon Center, still looking cheerful, though now, his black coat had some snow on the shoulder part. That brought out his demanding question as to what Satoshi was doing in Kissaki.

"The Gym Battle, of course!" the Pikachu trainer said gleefully.

Shinji sneered. "Are YOU even up for the challenge?"

Before the Pokémon League cap wearer could even retaliate, the Pokémon Breeder in their group tapped his friend's shoulder. "Worry about Shinji later. We need to get a room." he said, brushing some of the snow off his brown-colored winter clothes. "Hikari is sick, remember?" Takeshi reminded him.

A cough followed the statement, and the female Coordinator who was wearing a light pink coat walked over to where Satoshi is. "Yeah… continue your argument with him later." Another cough. "I need to go to some place warm… and…" a violent coughing fit continued.

A look of concern flashed in the spiky-haired trainer's face. _"Daijoubu ka, Hikari?"_ he asked immediately.

She nodded. "_Hai_. Don't go near me so much. You might get infected." She suddenly sneezed and immediately got a handkerchief to wipe her nose. "Damn. I hate getting sick…"

"Now, why don't you sit down in that couch and let me and Takeshi handle this one." He guided his female companion on the couch opposite of Shinji's and smiled. "Go on. Just sit down and we'll take care of the rest."

She nodded absent-mindedly and leaned her head against the arm rest of the couch, sniffing. The two were about to head to the front desk when Shinji remarked loudly, "Please refrain from doing public display of affections with your girlfriend." he gestured at the sick girl in front of him, who, in turn, was glaring at him.

Satoshi was puzzled. "Huh? Hikari isn't my girlfriend!" he said.

"Right. I believe you."

"But she's not my girlfriend!" he insisted once more.

"Satoshi, just ignore him. Let him believe what he wants." Hikari's voice interrupted the two boys arguing once more. "Just… get us all a room." she suddenly shivered and started coughing once more.

"Listen to your _girlfriend_ for once, loser." Shinji said bitingly.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at the remark while Satoshi looked very much confused. Apparently, his rival was very much pissed for some odd reason he could never fathom. He found it very, very weird. "Uh, right. Let's go, Takeshi." He told the older boy and the two went off to the front desk. Minutes later, both came back looking dejected.

"No rooms available? Why do you think I'm here right now in the lobby?" Shinji mocked.

"Oh, shut up, Shinji. You're giving me a bad headache." Hikari grumbled, coughing once more and glaring at him once more as best as she could in her current state.

"Why don't you just take care of your _girlfriend_ so she can stop her whining already?"

"Can you please stop calling me Satoshi's girlfriend?" Hikari demanded angrily.

"Why should I? Stop denying that fact. It is quite obvious that that loser is so much into you." He looked at his rival, who still had a very puzzled look on his face. "You like her, don't you? Admit it already. I bet she's crushed because you're in denial."

Before either Satoshi or Hikari could reply, Takeshi spoke up. "Shinji, why are so worked up over this? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

For once, Shinji was shocked that the other friend of the loser was able to figure him out. Masking his shock, he hoped that this one would not press him further. "Whatever. Say what you want. It is not true." He replied as calmly as he could, but deep inside him, he felt embarrassment for once.

Apparently, the former Gym Leader of Kanto wasn't convinced with his reasoning. "Okay. If you say so." He suddenly looked very smug, for some reason.

Shinji knew that it was not good…

Fortunately for him, Joi-san walked over towards them. "Excuse me, but your room is ready." She told the purple-haired male. She then glanced at trio and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry, but if you could wait for just a few more minutes…"

"Its fine, Joi-san. I can still take the cold." Hikari gave out a weak smile then sneezed suddenly.

Before Shinji was about to walk off to his room, he gave one final glance at the three. "If you really want her to get better, why don't you just lend her your coat? Use your common sense for once." With that, he went off.

Satoshi was puzzled.

Hikari was fuming mad.

Takeshi, however, knew that something was up.

'_Defense mechanism, huh?'_

* * *

Please do leave a review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. Reaction Formation

Wow. I'm so glad that everyone liked the fic! :D I guess this topic wasn't so boring to write about after all! As I've said, I'm not a psychology major, so I might get some of the aspects wrong in this fic. Feel free to tell me so, and I'll do my best to correct it, okay?

Thanks for the readers and the reviewers! Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to write this fast! :D This isn't my usual writing style, because you all know that it takes me days to get a chapter out for Terrene, but since this fic is quite special, I just have to rush the chapters, and at the same time, make it look good and enjoyable to read for all. :D

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Defense Mechanism

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reaction Formation**

_What you say, do or feel is a contradiction of what you really want._

* * *

After getting settled in in his assigned room, Shinji had decided to take a shower and get dressed in warmer, drier and cleaner clothes. Discarding his wet ones, he stepped inside the hot shower and began to take his bath. While he soaped and shampooed, his mind wandered elsewhere. Seeing _that girl_ looking so helpless and sick nearly broke his façade, but instead, he managed to be his normal, sarcastic self. He did NOT want to appear weak in front of them. There was no damn way it will ever happen.

Besides, he did NOT like that girl.

He just found her… likeable.

Yeah, that's right.

He is NOT in love with her.

It was just too impossible to happen.

He was feeling really irritated right now because of her, actually. She looked so pathetic and weak, in his opinion, and that made her an eye sore in his vision. Why, if only that loser would take care of her better, then she wouldn't be in such a situation! He gritted his teeth at the thought of his rival neglecting his _girlfriend_, and it irked him to no end.

He finished his bath after several minutes and got changed into a black shirt and jeans. Over it, he wore a wool sweater that was colored a light blue and for his footwear, he wore black snow boots that he had just bought especially for this weather condition. He was going out to check if the weather permits him for some training. Suzuna was an ice Pokémon trainer, and he was going to use his Boober against ALL of her Pokémon.

He smirked. This may be his easiest Gym Battle yet.

Before Shinji could even make it to the front door, a hoarse voice had called out to him. "The weather is quite bad, you know. You might get lost in the snow storm, Shinji."

He whipped his head to find the source of the voice. There _she_ was on the couch, as if she had not moved an inch. She still wore the pink coat of hers and he was irked by her stupidity of not bothering to remove it. A big difference this time was that her penguin Pokémon, namely a Pochama, was in her arms and it was snuggling at her, probably trying to keep its owner warm.

"Still don't have a room?" he asked in an arrogant voice to mask his fear at slipping up.

"We finally got one, but it wasn't as cozy as the lobby, so I decided to stay in here instead." She hugged her Pokémon tighter. "Joi-san allowed me, mind you."

"As long as you keep your germs to yourself, I don't give a damn." He said harshly.

The Coordinator rolled her eyes heavenward. "Oh, shut up. As long as you drink your vitamins everyday, it won't happen, stupid." She shot back angrily before letting out a coughing fit. Pochama looked over at its trainer, worry and concern filled its eyes. "I'm fine, Pochama, don't worry."

Shinji tsked. As much as he wanted to help her out (Arceus knows that she needs more than just warmth and bed rest), he could NEVER convince himself enough to do it. First off, it would be a blow to his ego. Second, he was not the type to do such. Third, he will be taking care of a girl. Not that he hated women, but still, the thought of _him_ taking care of _her_ was enough to send him into a panic. And rarely did he panic.

And so, he did what his mind told him.

Pretend not to care, even if inside him, he DID want to do something.

He was THAT conflicted right now.

"So, where's that loser now? Not even taking care of his girlfriend?" he said haughtily.

"For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend!" she told him in the loudest voice she could do. Her throat hurt, her voice was hoarse and the fever was making her delusional. The last thing she needed was a bitchy Shinji. "Why can't you get that through your thick head?!" she asked angrily.

He shrugged. "No reason."

"You are so impossible!"

"You too." He shot back. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut already? I cannot believe someone like you is still this talkative!"

"Why don't YOU shut up about me and Satoshi being a couple?" she screamed angrily at him, causing Pochama to suddenly perk up and talk to its owner, attempting to calm her down. It did not work; if ever, she was turning redder by the second. "Can you NOT take the hint? I do NOT like Satoshi like that!"

"Whatever." He said in a bored voice.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at him once more.

"My pleasure." He gave her a mock bow. "Thankfully, you're sick, so you're less annoying than usual. I wish that it'll happen more often. I don't think my ear drums can take it anymore."

"Fine! So you want me to shut up? Is that what you want?" she raised one delicate eyebrow at his direction.

_Oh. This is new, _he told himself. The trained decided to push his luck with this one. "Isn't that everyone's wish, with you being so annoying and so noisy?"

Hikari coughed once more and hugged her Pokémon. "As you wish. From now on, I shall pretend that you do not even exist."

Despite the fact that he kept his composure on the exterior, his mind suddenly went into panic mode. As stated before, it rarely happened, but this was one of the rare occasions that would trigger it. What was going to happen now? Was she serious with what she had just said?

Was she…?

_Nice going, Shinji! You sure are smart!_

He mentally congratulated himself for a job well done, sarcastically of course.

"Hey, stupid girl." he tried his luck.

No response.

She was staring blankly at him, as if she was able to see through his body.

"Hey, answer me!"

No response again.

As if on cue, both her male companions have entered the lobby from the outside. It seemed that the snow storm had settled, and both had finally been able to get back to the Pokémon Center safely. Satoshi had a paper bag filled with tea bags, while Takeshi was carrying another bag. "We're back!" cried the black-haired trainer, and upon seeing his rival, Satoshi walked over to him. "Hey Shinji!"

Shinji could only manage to nod in response. Fortunately, no one noticed it, for they all knew that nodding was a typical Shinji trait. He was never one to greet back. In fact, his actions always did the talking.

"Here you go, Hikari. Drink the medicine every four hours. Make sure that you eat some snacks before you drink, alright?" Hikari nodded to what the Breeder told her and began to blow her nose. Her eyes were suddenly puffy, but no one took notice of this since they knew that teary eyes were a common sight to people who had a bad case of flu.

They did not know, however, that she was crying silently.

"Hey Satoshi, would you mind brewing me some tea?" she asked in a rather calm voice, carefully masking her emotions while she spoke.

"Sure thing!" the Pokémon Master in-training then went off to get a mug and some hot water in the cafeteria of the Center.

As soon as Satoshi ran off, Takeshi immediately felt the tension between the two individuals in the room. "Hikari, mind telling me what has happened between you and Shinji?" he asked gently, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Shinji? Who are you talking about? I don't see anyone there." Came her 'surprised' reply.

Before the older man could comment on it, a scowl appeared on the other trainer's face. "It seems that that annoying girl has become blind as well." taking one last look at the Coordinator that sat by the couch, he glared at her and stormed out of the Pokémon Center, eager to start his training.

Damn him.

Damn him for being such a total idiot.

* * *

As soon as the door slammed shut, the only girl in the lobby wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

How could he be so mean to her…?

What did she do wrong now?

She didn't, couldn't understand why he loved to pick on her lately.

What was wrong with him…?

"Are you alright?" Takeshi asked quietly.

"I… I'll be fine." She promised him, blowing her nose once more.

For once, she was thankful for having the flu.

It gave her a reason to cry.

* * *

And... we're done! I hope I can get out the next chapter by tomorrow again. :D Please do review!


	3. Displacement

Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been busy with real life (my studies and all), and I didn't have the time to update. Thankfully, I managed to be done with this chapter, so I hope this was worth the wait. :D

I've also noticed that many have no idea what defense mechanism is, so I'll add that up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. And I don't own the song posted in this fic. XD

* * *

Defense Mechanism

_Strategies that the self uses to protect itself from problems of everyday life_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Displacement**

_Redirecting one's frustrations, feelings and impulses on people or objects_

* * *

Shinji gave out yet another battle cry when he saw his Boober falter after unleashing a powerful Fire Spin.

No, his battle cry was not of the positive type. Rather, it was an angry cry, sounding as if he had been crushed by a herd of raging Rhydon. In his eyes, the move was utter failure. And he was not one to accept such easily, mostly especially if he was currently in a bad mood. The young trainer had been in that state for an hour already, and his Pokémon, unfortunately, was the outlet of his anger. Fortunately, his Pokémon already knew that their owner was such a slave driver, but there was only one Pokémon who understood him fully, and that would be his Dodaitose.

The starter Pokémon of his had been with Shinji through thick and thin. During his first trial in the Sinnoh Conference, they both tasted defeat. Same goes for the Indigo Conference, Johto Conference and the Ever Grande Conference. There had not been a single time since his master had switched him for another Pokémon. Dodaitose had always been at Shinji's side. Their relationship could have been likened to Satoshi and Pikachu's relationship, minus the affection part.

Dodaitose did not mind.

As long as his master was winning, he was happy with such.

In his current state, however, it did not look like Shinji was happy.

Far from it.

"THAT MOVE WAS TOO WEAK! CAN YOU NOT DO THAT MOVE RIGHT FOR ONCE?!" he barked angrily against the raging snow storm. Boober looked very much disappointed with himself and looked down in shame, its pride on being the one who had defeated Sumomo's Lucario now crushed with his master's criticism.

Dodaitose, who was currently outside of his Pokéball like the rest, walked towards Shinji and rubbed his head against his master's leg, telling him that he was getting a bit too harsh with his remark. Shinji glared at his starter Pokémon, but Dodaitose ignored him and stared back at his master.

A tense silence filled the air, until…

"Fine. Return." He held up the Poké Ball and a beam of light surrounded Boober, returning him to his Poké Ball.

Dodaitose then walked back sluggishly to where it had once stood before.

Shinji felt very much embarrassed. His starter really had a spot in his heart, and if anyone had seen that someone like him had succumbed to his Pokémon's wishes… well, it was like him imitating how Satoshi acts.

Before he could send out his Ringuma to practice its attacks, a Mimirol suddenly jumped at his shoulders and bounced back to the ground, running as if its life depended on it. Behind the rabbit Pokémon was its trainer wearing a jacket with his hood over his head, preventing Shinji from getting a look on his face. Judging from where the trainer was running, it seemed that he was after the Mimirol that passed by.

"What the…" before Shinji knew it, his temper flared.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS IS MY TRAINING SPOT! GET YOUR OWN!"

When the trainer sudden stopped in his tracks, Shinji barked once more. "Are you deaf?! Did you even hear what I said!?"

The person whipped his head where Shinji stood and mustered the best glare he could pull off. Shinji merely raised an eyebrow in response, but inside him, he felt a pang in his chest. Apparently, the 'male trainer' he was having a staring contest with turned out to be Hikari, the girl who was sick, yet was outside in the wilderness, freezing her behind off.

She mumbled something underneath her breath.

"I didn't hear that. Speak louder, because this invisible person can't hear you."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

As much as Shinji wanted to do a happy dance that consisted of things not to be mentioned because it may traumatize just about ANYONE who would see him do such, he stood there, deadpan, but deep inside him, he was dancing. And it was not just ANY kind of dance. His inner self was doing that popular dance called the Caramelldansen, completely with overly swaying hips, both hands flapping on his head and a HUGE grin on his face.

The song suddenly played in his mind, along with his inner self dancing to the tune of it.

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa..._

"… Does it even change anything?" he asked monotonously, snapping himself back to reality.

"Why, of course, you idiot! I'm currently talking to you!" she said heatedly, torn between tackling him down the snow and stopping herself from doing so because of her current health.

"Didn't notice it."

Something snapped inside Hikari, and before she could stop herself, she tackled him in the snow, startling both Dodaitose and Mimirol. Mimirol stopped hopping; Dodaitose turned his head at the pair who was currently on the cold ground, his master under the girl who was slapping him EVERYWHERE her hands could hit. Apparently, there was no Gym Leader in sight to stop her from hurting Shinji right now, and he made no attempt to cover himself.

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I JUST WISH YOU'LL DROP DOWN AND DIE!!" she screamed over and over again. Despite the hoarseness in her voice, she managed to say each word clearly, and even if Shinji looking as if he did not care, he flinched inwardly.

Apparently, he pressed all the wrong buttons, and this time, he had pushed her too far.

After it felt like an eternity (it was only a minute in real time, of course), someone had interrupted their 'slapping session'. "HIKARI!!"

She froze all of a sudden and looked straight ahead to see Satoshi and Takeshi running towards her.

Oh, she was in it for now.

Her 'nap time' somehow involved sneaking out of her room and going outside to train her Pokémon for the upcoming contest.

"What are you doing outside?!" Takeshi asked.

Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Apparently, she had lost her voice because she kept on screaming at the person lying below her. Alarmed, the young girl placed a hand on her throat, eyes widening at the realization that she was unable to explain.

"Hikari? _Daijoubu ka?_" Satoshi pressed gently.

She shook her head and pointed at her throat, hoping that the two would know what was wrong.

Satoshi didn't caught on. "Eh? Your neck? Why?"

"Your throat hurts?" Takeshi asked. She nodded in reply while he frowned. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised, since I've heard you all the way from Kissaki."

The girl turned pink from embarrassment.

"And what are you there, sitting on top of Shinji?"

Instead of shrieking out loud in embarrassment, the blue-haired girl stood up wordlessly, but not before glaring at Shinji in anger. Shinji, in turn, sat up straight and rubbed the sore spots located on his shoulders and neck and glared back at her. "Stupid girl." he spat bitterly.

Hikari would gladly kick him on the head, if it wasn't for Takeshi, who had stopped her once he had this gut feeling that she was going to do something in retaliation. "Hikari…" he said in a warning tone.

She shrugged in reply. _It's his fault._ She thought darkly.

"Come on, let's go back to the Center. No more hot chocolate for the meantime. Who knew it'll be the cause of your voice loss…" Takeshi shook his head. "As for you, you need bed rest. That practice of yours can wait. You have three months for practice, Hikari, remember that." He added sternly.

The coordinator nodded as she picked up her Mimirol and carried her in her arms. Nuzzling against the rabbit Pokémon, the girl felt comfort from it. She then began to follow the two boys back to the city, her eyes straight ahead, never looking back at Satoshi's rival.

Feeling that he had screwed up for the nth time his chance to at least redeem himself in her eyes, the rival suddenly released his Pokémon and let out all his pent up emotions on his Pokémon by driving them too hard on the training.

He was pissed, and he was letting it out on something else.

Well, it was better than looking like an idiot, brooding in one corner of a room.

* * *

Oh, as for the hot chocolate bit that makes you lose your voice, that happened to me. I drank hot chocolate when I had a sore throat and... I couldn't speak for a day. D:

Done! :D Hope you guys review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Suppression

Woo. I'm on a roll. Chapter 4 is up! Hope you guys like it! :D thanks to all the reviewers! Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to finish this quickly. A big thanks to my beta, Hidan no Jashin, for help me out. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Defense Mechanism

_Strategies that the self uses to protect itself from problems of everyday life_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suppression**

_To consciously suppress unwanted information out of our awareness_

* * *

It has been two days since Shinji had been training for his upcoming Gym Battle with Suzuna, and so far, so good. It was rumored that the Ice Trainer was a tough one to beat, and Shinji was not taking any chances by relaxing. Rather, he was at it on the snowy training field, pushing his Pokémon to their limits until Dodaitose would _hint_ that training was done for the day. Normally, he never listens to ANY of them, but Dodaitose had a special place in his heart, of course. Not that he needed to tell anyone about it…

Apparently, the starter Pokémon of every trainer would always have a special place in his or her trainer's heart.

With the training done for the day, he headed back to the Center…

… And found Hikari by the couch, sulking as usual, while his rival and the former Gym Leader were talking about strategies for the upcoming Gym Battle of his.

Because of what had transpired two days ago in the snowy field near Kissaki, Hikari had been 'grounded' by her two male companions and both had been keeping an eye on her, despite the fact that she had already recovered from the fever. Everywhere she went, at least one of them was escorting her. It may have been also because she could not speak for herself…

"Good luck for tomorrow, Satoshi."

… Okay, scratch the part about her not being able to speak.

She was well again, despite the hoarseness in her voice.

Shinji was secretly relieved of that fact.

But of course, being someone who constantly denied his feelings for the coordinator, he mentally suppressed his relief.

He had made a pact with himself to never EVER think even for a second about his feelings for _that girl_. Suppressing the_ romantic_ feelings (he blanched at the thought of it) wasn't that bad, for it made him concentrate more on his tasks at hand, but somehow, he felt a bit hollow inside. He ignored that feeling as well, however, and suppressed it. He did NOT want any distractions today.

"Oi! Shinji!" his rival called out as soon as he had handed his Pokémon over to Joi-san for treatment and the like. Shinji turned and stared at him, as if to say, _What the hell do you want now?!_

The Pikachu trainer, however, did not seem to notice the glare being sent his way. "When are you battling Suzuna?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch." He informed him.

"Cool! Can I watch?"

"No."

Satoshi pouted. "Oh, come on. We watched your battle with Hyouta before…" he informed him of that day he had been able to watch his rival in action.

"This is different now. Wait for your turn like everyone else." he sneered. Frankly, the reason why he did NOT want that idiot Satoshi to watch was, well, because of _the girl_. Despite the suppressing he had been doing, he could never _ever_ suppress the fact that he always felt conscious and nervous around _the girl_. It was hard, really. She always looked at him with something in her eyes that he could never, ever figure out and it bothered him until this day.

"Satoshi," _she_ spoke up in a quiet voice. "If he says that you can't watch, just do what he says."

It was obvious that she was not happy with the fact that Satoshi was being stubborn about the purple-haired trainer's refusal. "But I wanna see how good his skills are now!" Satoshi whined.

Hikari managed to stop herself from doing a face palm. "Satoshi, if you want me to lose my voice again, go ahead and throw a tantrum." She threatened him, glaring at the older boy's direction, causing him to gulp. An angry Hikari was scarier than Mewtwo, and he was NOT kidding. "Besides, I'm battling Suzuna for today, remember?"

"You're battling her for a badge?" Shinji spoke to her for the first time in two days.

"Of course not. I have battled Sumomo and Melissa just for a bit of practice." She informed him airily, but not before letting out a cough.

Obviously, the colds and the coughs have yet to go away.

Well, that was certainly new. She was coordinator who also sidelined as a trainer.

Not bad.

Unfortunately, he could not suppress his admiration for that, and his ego decided to do the worst thing it could possibly do: unleash the concealed emotions that he had tried hard to ignore for the past two days.

And it had a bad effect on Shinji, who was trying his best not to let the blush on his tanned face.

_SUPPRESS! SUPPRESS!!_

As if on cue, the emotions of _love_, _caring _and _friendship_ disappeared from his mind.

_So far, so good, _he thought to himself as he walked back to his room to rest up a bit before going to Kissaki Gym to schedule a match with its Gym Leader.

* * *

After an hour of lying in his bed, Shinji decided to get up and go to the Kissaki Gym, but not before dressing up as warm as possible, for the weather forecast had predicted that the weather was to be below ten degrees Celsius, and he knew that it wouldn't hurt to wear a coat. In his current outfit that consisted of a sleeveless turtleneck and very thick jacket, it still penetrated the cold.

He headed out to the Gym, and as soon as he had opened the doors…

… There stood _the girl_, very much concentrated on the battle at hand.

On the battle field were an Urimu and a Yukikaburi.

It seems that Hikari had gotten herself a new Pokémon, and she was doing her best to at least knock out the Gym Leader's Pokémon. Her Urimu was good; it had managed to hold on after getting hit by a Razor Leaf attack, even if a Grass type was its weakness.

"Razor Leaf, again!" said Suzuna, smiling.

"Ice Shard!" Hikari commanded as best as she could in her . "Freeze the leaves!"

As soon as Yukikburi had released a storm of leaves in the battle field, the move that _the girl_ had commanded took its effect immediately, freezing the leaves. The now-frozen leaves had been unceremoniously dropped on the battle field and Hikari took this chance to make yet another attack.

"TAKE DOWN!"

The recoil made its damage on the Urimu when it hit the Yukikaburi.

"Alright!" Hikari jumped up and down. "Just a few more, and this match is ours!"

"I don't think so." The pigtailed Gym Leader grinned.

"Huh?"

"Let's finish this. Wood Hammer!"

Hikari panicked instantly. "EARTHQUAKE!"

As soon as Hikari utter the command, the whole ground began to shake violently, making her fall down on the ground on her backside. When the Yukikaburi had moved towards the Urimu to do its attack, she had managed to do it, but fell on the ground afterwards because of the intensity of Earthquake, hitting her head against the frozen leaf that had been on the ground for the past few minutes or so.

Both Pokémon had been knocked out, it seemed…

"Come on…" the coordinator gritted her teeth in frustration as she stood up once more.

To both the girls' surprises, their respective Pokémon had gotten up, though both looked like they have been through a snow storm. The Gym Leader's Pokémon was wobbling, while Hikari's looked like it was ready to drop down and faint, yet both stood their ground.

Unfortunately, Urimu was the first one to give in to the fatigue.

"Urimu, Center Floor!" announced the referee from the Pokémon League.

Hikari cursed under her breath as she ran to the battle field to retrieve her Urimu. It was her third and final Pokémon, and like the two gym battles that she has had, she always failed to overcome the second Pokémon of the Gym Leaders. Even if she had kept on telling herself that she was a coordinator and not a trainer, she always felt bad about her loss…

As for Shinji, well, he was impressed.

Very much so, for he had this notion that girls like her who cared more about looking good were idiots during battles. She was a coordinator, but she had the makings of a trainer, if she would just work hard…

He suddenly stopped his train of thought.

Did he just… praise her?!

As if on cue, his hormones, combined with the emotions he had for her suddenly burst like a dam.

_Damn it._

Ignoring everything else, he walked up to Suzuna. "I would like to request a battle for tomorrow for the Icicle Badge."

He then looked at Satoshi and his friends. "I hate to even say this, but you are welcome to watch." He informed them arrogantly. Satoshi looked like he was about to cry tears of joy, Takeshi frowned slightly at sudden change of decision while Hikari scowled at him because of the tone he had used.

This was it.

No turning back now.

To hell with suppression.

He was going to show her what a battle really is.

* * *

And... wow. Shinji is out to impress our coordinator. 8D

As for the bit about Hikari having a Urimu, I found out that one of them (Satoshi, Takeshi and Hikari) was to have one, according to the poster for the upcoming movie, and I decided that Hikari would have it. XD at least she has a cute Pokemon, right? One that will evolve to look very, very scary and powerful. XD

Anyways, please review!


	5. Rationalization

Happy Ikarishipping Day, everyone! You ask what that is? It is a day made by the ikarishippers over at SPPf's Ikarishipping Thread. June 28 was chosen because it was the day when the episode entitled 'A Gruff Act to Follow' was aired in the US. That was also the day when the first ikarishipping hint was seen by all.

Anyways, this chapter is longer because I've added the gym challenge. It is not my forte, so I asked Hidan no Jashin to help me out with the scenario. Credits to him. :3

Thanks to all my reviewers in the last chapter! :D It helps me improve my writing, and I enjoy reading all of it.

Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Defense Mechanism

_Strategies that the self uses to protect itself from problems of everyday life._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rationalization**

_Supplying a logical or rational reason as opposed to the real reason._

* * *

Shinji was ready.

As soon as he woke up that morning, he felt very much ready to face the gym challenge. He knew that Suzuna would never be a pushover despite the fact that he had the type advantage, but that was one reason why she was a gym leader. She was one of the eight best trainers in the region, and he always gave credit whenever it is due.

After a quick shower and getting dressed into his warm clothes, he took his Poké Balls along with him and exited his room so we could eat his lunch.

"Shinji!"

_Arceus help me._

Apparently, Satoshi and his gang were waiting for him in the lobby. His rival had a goofy grin on his face, the other male looking 'normal' while _that girl_ looked as if she had swallowed pure lemon juice. She was not happy about this, it seems, for she was looking away to avoid his gaze.

"What now?" he growled angrily.

"Why don't we have lunch together? The more the merrier, right?" he grinned once more.

_The girl_ rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Satoshi. Forget it, he doesn't want to eat with us." She huffed angrily. "Now, can we just eat? I'm hungry!"

"I'll take up the offer."

Hikari's eye twitched at once. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He glared at her. "I'm _willing_ to eat with you."

_She _simply growled in anger, for she could not find anything witty to say.

Hikari didn't seem to notice that he used the word 'you' instead of 'your group' or 'everyone else', but Takeshi noticed it and smiled to himself. Shinji noticed it a second too late, but told himself that it was just a slip of the tongue.

_I meant 'you all'. I did not just say 'you'. That's just impossible,_ he amended mentally.

He would never be lovesick, nor would he lose his head over some _girl._

He was a rational being, after all, and he prided himself over that fact.

"Now, come on. I need to eat." He walked towards the cafeteria, not bothering to wait for them.

* * *

After the hearty meal that consisted of hot chocolate (tea for Hikari because her cough wouldn't go away), spaghetti and a leg of chicken, the three boys headed for the Kissaki Gym and when the door opened, they found Suzuna waiting for them. "Hey there! Shinji, right?" when the purple-haired boy nodded, she grinned. "Okay, you're just in time. Let's get it start now, shall we?"

Both trainers headed for the field when suddenly, the doors opened.

Hikari came running in, but she was now clad in her pink cheerleader outfit, pompoms on her hands. Both Takeshi and Satoshi wondered what possessed her to suddenly cheer for Shinji, but the smirk on her face was a dead giveaway as to what she was planning.

She planned on distracting him with her annoying cheers.

Suzuna looked quite amused.

Shinji, well… he was a different case.

Though he looked very much pissed, inwardly, he was twitching. That stupid girl, with her high kicks and evil cheers, was distracting him!

_Damn her…!_

Ah, but he could always feign indifference… no matter how much that high kick was nearly causing him to nosebleed.

"Boober, battle standby!" he threw his Poké Ball and out came the Fire type Pokémon.

"He's throwing his ace at the start?" Satoshi wondered out loud.

"Maybe he has a plan." Takeshi supplied helpfully.

"I just hope Suzuna-san will hold her ground long before he melts all of her Pokémon." Hikari had to admit, the chances of Suzuna's Pokémon winning over a Fire type was quite slim, but then again, there rarely were any Fire types in Sinnoh, so most of the trainers have a hard time when it came to battling her.

Shinji, however, was a rare case. Not only did he participate in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Leagues, but he had managed to at least get Pokémon not native in his home region, and one of the Pokémon he had gotten was a Boober, a Fire type that would easily beat any Ice type.

Shinji smirked to himself after hearing _her_ comment. Though it sounded very much like she was in pain to admit the facts, it was still a compliment.

Well, he would just have to show her what a battle was really like.

Suzuna threw in her Poké Ball and out came a Yukikaburi, the same one that had been into battle against Hikari's Urimu. Without warning, her Pokémon suddenly activated its ability called Snow Warning. The male trainer in the field rubbed his hands together to keep himself warm. He will not be deterred from this!

"Let's get this over and done with. Fire Blast!"

"Dodge!" Suzuna said with a smile tugging on her face.

Yukikaburi did was what asked and had successfully dodged the most damaging attack a Fire Pokémon could ever do.

"Too slow." Shinji remarked coldly. "Lava Plume!"

A burst of lava shot up from the underground and a pool began making its way to the field, effectively melting the snow that was piling up. Yukikaburi had gotten hit by the fire attack and had faltered from it. Boober had flinched a bit when the snow hit his body because of the Snow Warning ability, but the damage it has done was very much insignificant compared to the Lava Plume attack.

"Fire Blast, then finish it off with Fire Punch!"

In a nutshell, Yukikaburi did not last long and had to be recalled by Suzuna, who was still smiling. "You did your best, Yukikaburi." She tucked the Poké Ball into her pocket and took another one. "Nyula, you're next!"

Before Shinji could give out a command, the pigtailed gym leader gave out her command. "Taunt!"

_Well, I never knew that she was this stupid._

Apparently, there was another person other than Sumomo who was foolish enough to commit a mistake. (1)

"Takeshi, what does Taunt do again?" asked Hikari from the sidelines.

"It makes the opponent's Pokémon use only offensive attacks for two to four turns." The former gym leader replied. "It may seem like Suzuna-san has gone mad with what she did, but gym leaders have some trick up their sleeves. She must have a plan."

Suzuna, indeed, had a plan, for when her Pokémon had successful done the Taunt, she was already smirking. "Don't even think that you're going to win this round with a Boober, Shinji." Before the male trainer could command a single offensive attack, she was on to him. "Nyula, dodge every attack that comes your way! Knock out Boober when I say so!"

The Nyula nodded her head in affirmation.

"Oh, for the love of… Boober, Fire Punch and Flamethrower combination!"

As much as he hated to admit it, the Nyula and the Manyula had always been known as the agile type of Pokémon and, he dreaded on even saying this to himself, it was a mistake that he had ordered his Boober to attack carelessly.

"Screech!"

Boober suddenly flinched from the high pitch shriek, as well as all the people present in the gym except for Nyula, her trainer and, no surprises there, Shinji.

"Fury Swipe, then Slash!"

Boober fell with a thud when the coup-de-grace was delivered.

The purple-haired trainer felt embarrassment, but did not show it. "Pathetic." After returning his Boober back to his Poké Ball, he threw another one and out came a Manyula.

"Quick Attack!"

The Manyula, unfortunately, missed and the Nyula of Suzuna's countered with Icy Wind, but it was not that effective. The effect, however, was on the speediness of Shinji's Manyula. As Suzuna continued to give out her commands that consisted of multiple Fury Swipe and Slash, Shinji decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Taunt!"

"Again?!" Satoshi wondered out loud, for this was his second time to see the move being used, but now, it was used by his rival.

Hikari huffed. "I'm not surprised. He wants his Pokémon to get hurt."

"Shut up, you stupid girl." Shinji growled from the field. "You don't even know how to do a _real_ battle. You're an amateur."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Unfortunately for the two boys who were supposed to restrain her, she had gotten away before they could even grab hold of her. For the second time in a row, the blue-haired girl managed to hurt him, and this time, she had done a flying kick aimed for his head. Instead of seeing 'stars', his hidden perverted side had seen… something else.

Satoshi was amazed.

Takeshi slapped his forehead.

Suzuna was laughing.

After recovering from the kick he had received from the 'annoying girl', he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Why don't you stay here and just watch me how I do my battle? Maybe you'll get a few tips from this, amateur."

"I AM NOT AN AMATEUR!"

Before he could add more insult to the injury (no pun intended), the Kissaki Gym Leader interrupted them. "Now, now, you two, be nice to each other." She teased lightly, causing a small blush to appear on Hikari's face. Chuckling once more, she asked, "Shall we resume?"

The male trainer nodded and ordered his Manyula to dodge the attacks that would come his way. Manyula obeyed without hesitation, for his pride on being the second evolution of his opponent was on the line as well. He would not accept it if some Nyula would beat him!

When Suzuna's Nyula had gotten close to the Manyula to do a Slash attack, Shinji suddenly commanded a Revenge attack.

Hikari gasped when the Nyula fainted from both exhaustion and the Revenge attack.

"Oh, bummer." Suzuna frowned as she returned her Pokémon. "My last Pokémon… go, Yukinoo!"

"Yukinoo?" Hikari whipped out her pink Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

"_It whips up blizzards in mountains that are always buried in snow. It is the abominable snowman. It is also known as 'The Ice Monster'__.__"_

Shinji returned Manyula and sent out Dodaitose. At this, Hikari gave out a screech and started tugging his arm. "Are you insane?! Dodaitose is a Grass type, and even I'm not stupid when it comes to type advantage! You want him to lose?!"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing." He was getting irritated at her.

"If Dodaitose doesn't make it, then I am so going to hold you responsible!"

"… You make it sound like he is already dead." He said in a deadpan voice.

"That's what it'll be leading to if you don't listen to me!"

"Then let's have a bet. If I lose, scream at me all you want. Kick me if you want. I don't care. Choose whatever methods you wish." He told her.

"And if you win?"

"… You will have to travel with me instead."

The look on everyone's faces was priceless. Satoshi's eyes had gotten so big, he looked like a Purin. Takeshi's jaws, on the other hand, nearly dropped on the floor. Suzuna burst out laughing, saying, "How sweet!". Dodaitose glanced back at his trainer, looking quite confused, but there was an unusual glint in his eyes that projected the fact that he was happy at what his trainer had just done.

As for Hikari, well, she turned bright red and was staring at Shinji with her blue eyes in total shock.

… _Stupid Shinji, what have you just done?!_

Apparently, his rational side has ceased to function. He tried to make up for it.

_Almost_.

He kept telling himself that he only gave out the offer because she was too stupid to hold on her own when it came to battling. Besides, was he not already showing her what a battle was supposed to be like? That fool Satoshi doesn't even know what a _real_ battle is! He took it upon himself to show her how it was to be done, and the only way for her to realize that is for her to see him in action, as well as to travel along with him so she would learn.

_But isn't it because you just __**crave**__ for company and you just wanted to show off to her?_

His blood suddenly boiled.

_**I am NOT showing off!**_

_Right. Tell that to anyone who isn't stupid enough to understand. Besides, you like her._

_**I do not! I grudgingly accept the fact that she is far better than any other trainer!**_

_Right. Whatever, Shinji. Rationalize all you want, you can't fool me, or rather, yourself._

He sighed.

What had he just gotten himself into?!

* * *

Mini-dictionary:

Nyula - Sneazel

Manyula - Weavile

Dodaitose - Torterra

Yukikaburi - Snover

Yukinoo - Abomasnow

Boober - Magmar

Purin - Jigglypuff

(1) Apparently, there was another person other than Sumomo who was foolish enough to commit a mistake - So... for all those who haven't watched DP 66, let's just say that Sumomo didn't bode so well when it came to Shinji's gym challenge. :D

* * *

Shinji's point of view is fun to write. It really is, despite the fact that it is hard to write in his point of view because we don't know what's going on in his mind. XD

Anyways, please drop me a review. And once more...

**HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY!**


	6. Denial

Hello, everyone!

Finally, chapter 6 is here. I'd like to apologize in advance if this chapter is not up to your standards. You see, my writing is getting a bit rusty, and I have been writing my thesis, thus, I hardly write fanfics lately. The battle scene may not be to your liking as well because I really am quite lame with those... (sighs)

Not to worry. We still have one more chapter to go, then we're done with this.

Bear with me for the meantime with this chapter. XD I'll do my best for the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Defense Mechanism

_Strategies that the self uses to protect itself from problems of everyday life._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denial**

_Arguing against an anxiety provoking stimuli by stating it doesn't exist._

* * *

It did not happen.

The above statement was sounding more like a mantra for Shinji, mainly because he still could not accept the fact that he had just extended an 'invitation' to _that girl_ to travel with him. What the hell possessed him to do such anyway? Was he THAT desperate to have a traveling companion?

He wanted to slam his head against _anything_, just so he would forget what he had just said. Maybe he could get amnesia from doing such, or maybe, he could fake the amnesia and…

"Shinji? Shall we continue?"

Suzuna had snapped him back to reality. "Ready?" she asked once more.

He nodded slowly. "Dodaitose, you're up. Don't embarrass me now!" he growled at his starter Pokémon, who gave out a growl and stomp his right front paw against the icy surface of the field.

Hikari suddenly recovered from her shock and began to cheer once more, minus the high kicks and the pompom waving. "Go, Dodaitose! You can do it!"

Shinji snorted. "And I thought you wanted him to lose?" he asked her angrily.

She instantly blushed. She really wanted Dodaitose to win… the reason, of course, was already obvious. "Oh, shut up and just do your job!" she told him. "Besides, you should give out a command because Suzuna-san already asked Yukinoo to do a Mist attack!"

He shifted his eyes back to the field and found the whole area under a blanket of thick fog. He swore to himself and ordered his Dodaitose to stand his ground for now.

"Ice Shard!"

"Counter it using Razor Leaf! Block it!"

Suzuna chuckled. "That's not a nice strategy, Shinji. Continue the Ice Shard attack, Yukinoo!"

As the female gym leader continued with the offensive, Dodaitose did his best to counter every attack that came his way. Unfortunately, since he was vulnerable to any ice attack, the Snow Warning ability was weakening him slowly. Despite this, Dodaitose still placed his complete trust on his trainer. The Pokémon knew that his owner had a plan in mind.

_Hold on for a little bit, Dodaitose._

For the past few minutes, Shinji had managed to determine where Yukinoo was hiding in the mist and had commanded his Dodaitose to do a Leaf Storm attack and Earthquake.

"Not enough, Shinji." Suzuna smiled. "You won't knock my Yukinoo down with those attacks."

As the mist slowly cleared, Yukinoo was revealed to have been using Ingrain and had been rooted to the ground for the whole duration of the attacks.

Shinji glared at the Yukinoo and could not believe that he would have to resort on something that he considered very much against his principles. However, he had no choice on this matter. It was either Dodaitose would lose or he would win. He'd pick the latter any day.

His pride as a trainer was at stake.

Add to the fact that his 'rival' was watching him closely.

He will not lose!

"Dodaitose, Leech Seed!"

Bullets of seed made its way to the body of Yukinoo. Shinji had decided on this strategy to counter the effects of the Snow Warning.

Suzuna shook her head.

It was useless.

She would end this now.

"Blizzard!"

Hikari gasped out loud as the ice attack completely covered Dodaitose.

The fight was over.

* * *

Shinji refused to believe that this fight was over.

Far from it.

"Dodaitose, you're far better than that! Shake off the snow!" as if on cue, his Pokémon suddenly shook his body rapidly to toss away the snow that had been responsible for burying him and let out a deafening roar. "Charge at Yukinoo!"

Suzuna could hardly believe that a Grass-type had been able to stand a Blizzard attack. It was nearly impossible for such an occurrence to happen, but then again, Hyouta had told her that such a feat would happen, for he had been a witness to such. He had told her some time ago that his Ishitsubute (1) had defeated a Mariruri (2), and that an Elekid had managed to defeat his Rampard (3). She was the second newest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, next to Sumomo, and she was still new to the Gym Leader business.

Nevertheless, she now knew what Hyouta had been telling her.

However, her mind was now in a state of distress.

She did not want to lose either.

She promised Denji that she would not lose.

"Sheer Cold, Yukinoo!"

"Dodge!"

Dodaitose avoided getting hit, but the full blast of the Snow Warning ability was slowly weakening him. Shinji knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to win.

"Use Crunch, then toss Yukinoo up in the air!"

"Yukinoo, cease using Ingrain at once!" Suzuna tried to save her Pokémon, but it was too late. As Dodaitose ran as fast as his quadruped legs could carry him, he opened his mouth as wide as he could to take a bite at the Snow Pokémon's torso. Yukinoo growled out in pain upon contact with Dodaitose's teeth and struggled to get free from the Continent Pokémon.

"Dodaitose, toss Yukinoo upward!"

Dodaitose complied.

Yukinoo now went flying skyward.

"Finish this off with Leaf Storm!"

The leaves on the back of Shinji's Pokémon began to glow a bright green, and instead of pure, white snow, the field had suddenly been bombarded with green leaves that had been swirling around Yukinoo, who had now fallen down on the icy floor on her back. The leaves then trapped her in a vortex, closing off any attempts of escaping. When the dancing leaves ceased, Yukinoo had fainted.

A tense silence followed. Even the referee of the match was in shock, for it took him several seconds before he could scream out the verdict.

"Yukinoo, Center Floor! And the winner is Shinji of Tobari City!"

Dodaitose suddenly sat on the icy floor, clearly exhausted. Much to Shinji's surprise, Hikari had ran to the field and went on her knees, despite the biting cold. "You alright, Dodaitose? Not hurt anywhere?"

The Pokémon looked at the young girl before him. Although he was surprised that someone had expressed some concern over him, he knew that the girl only meant well. He let out a soft growl and continued his position. He might as well get punished by his master for slacking off but hey, he was tired!

Hikari then began patting his head. "You did great! I'm impressed that you manage to defeat a Pokémon! Shinji must really be giving you some kind of special treatment or something!"

Dodaitose didn't know what she meant by 'special treatment', but whatever it was, it must be something nice. Maybe the way she was patting his head was the 'special treatment' she was referring to?

Well, his master did pat his head, but then again, it was a rare occurrence…

Dodaitose felt content when the girl kept patting his head.

If he had heard right, the girl would be traveling alongside with his master…

Well, he didn't have any complains with that.

As long as she always pats his head…

"Dodaitose."

He suddenly stood up upon hearing the familiar voice. The girl who was patting his head stood up as well and beamed a smile. "Congratulations on your win, Shinji."

His master grunted, ignoring her. "You did well, Dodaitose." He held up the Poké Ball and Dodaitose was suddenly enveloped in the familiar red light.

"Congratulations on your win, Shinji!" Satoshi had made his way on the field and was grinning like the usual idiot that he was. "It was one awesome battle!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. Apparently, his stupid _rival_ still could not comprehend the fact that he was levels higher than the Pikachu trainer. For Arceus' sake, it was obvious, but then again, his _rival_ had always been the dense and stupid one. "Whatever."

"What, can't you even be grateful?" Satoshi had finally enough of his arrogance.

Just before the two boys were about to argue, Suzuna had walked over to where they were and in her two hands contained the badge. "You bested me, Shinji. You deserve the Icicle Badge." She smiled at him.

Shinji took the badge from the velvet-covered tray, bowed at Suzuna to let her know that he had been grateful for the battle and walked off. Before he could even take five steps away from the trio, Takeshi decided to crack a joke. "So, Hikari, I guess you should start packing now. You're going to start traveling with Shinji from now on."

Before Hikari could react and deny that allegation, Shinji suddenly burst. "You thought I was serious?" his piercing stare was on the blue-haired girl. "You're a bigger fool than they are. Why would I even let a _girl_ join me? For all I know, you're just going to be a pain in the neck."

Instead of crying, as Shinji predicted, she had clenched her fists instead. Shinji could also tell that she was restraining herself from throwing a punch. "What gave you the idea that I would be accepting your offer?" her sapphire-colored eyes glaring back at him, and frankly, he was feeling very much intimidated. "Don't be so full of yourself, Shinji. I'm not _that_ desperate to travel with you. I'd pick Satoshi and Takeshi as my traveling companions over you any day, for your information."

Shinji blinked.

She _did_ have a point…

But did she just have to rub it in his face that she _actually _preferred the two idiots over him?

His pride suddenly felt like it had been crushed by mere words from an amateur.

_Nice move, Shinji._ _You just screwed everything up, big time_

_**What chance? There never was! I am NOT having her as my companion!**_

_Right. Whatever. Who's brooding now? I'm not. You are._

_**I am NOT brooding!**_

_Stop denying it._

_**... Oh, shut up.**_

"Neither am I desperate to have you as my companion, troublesome girl. I don't even like you. Don't even assume that I was expecting you to join me. That will never,ever happen."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "Right. I'm not the one desperate enough to ask for a travelling companion." She shot back. "Again, my congratulations, and good riddance to you."

As she walked off, the purple-haired trainer felt very much weird.

It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, and the pain wouldn't go away.

In anger, he stalked out of the Gym and back to his room in the Center, frustrated.

What the hell was happening to him?

He should have been happy that he had gotten the damn badge.

He felt hollow instead.

He knew why he felt that way but…

Still, he denied it.

He was _not_ in love with her.

NEVER!

* * *

Mini-Dictionary:

Ishitsubute (1) - Geodude

Mariruri (2) - Azumarill

Rampard (3) - Rampardos

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
